Sealed By Fate
by M. Elizabeth
Summary: Lily Evans has her day all planned out. Until something happens she didn’t expect at all. She bumps into James Potter. Please R/R! *FINISHED - 11/30*
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. JK Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. I own the Plot, and Katharine Farrell.   
  
Author Notes: Lily Evans has her day all planned out. Until something happens she didn't expect at all. She bumps into James Potter.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
It started out as a perfectly normal day. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining bright, and the birds were singing. Lily Evans had just woken up, and was brushing her hair. She put on her uniform and her black robes over it, then straightened her Prefect badge. She checked her appearance once more in the mirror and headed down for breakfast.   
A few minutes later, Lily's best friend Katherine Farrell sat down next to her. Both girls were in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were in Ravenclaw, and were very smart.  
  
"Hello, Lily." Katherine greeted her, as she sat down next to Lily.   
  
"Hello, Katherine." Lily said, offering her friend the plate of toast. Katherine took two pieces and buttered them.  
  
"What's first today on the schedule?" Katherine asked.  
  
"First is Charms with the Slytherin's then we have a five minute break." Lily said, looking over her schedule. Lily was very organized. Her whole closet was color coded and she had all of her days planned out in advance.  
  
"Thank You, Professer Evans." Katharine said sarcastically.  
  
"No need to get all snooty about it." Lily gave her schedule one more look, then put it in her bag.  
  
They finished up their breakfast then walked to Charms. Lily was top-student in Charms, and every other subject save Transfiguration which she was horrible at. Katharine was also good in Charms but not as good as Lily. During class Lily took extensive notes of everything Prof. Johnson said. Lily just about worshiped the ground she walked in.   
  
After Potions, then lunch they had a free period since it had snowed and Prof. Alcott couldn't get into the greenhouse where their lesson was to be held.  
  
"Let's go to the library. I need to get a book out for my Potions homework." Katharine suggested.  
  
"Ok. You go ahead, I think I dropped my quill." Lily said, then got down on her hands and knees to search for her quill.   
  
"Aha! There you are!" Lily felt under a low table for her quill and got it out. She set off down the hallway trying to stuff her quill in her bag when she walked straight into someone and sent them crashing down.  
  
"Are you alright?" A deep male voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily said, softly then looked up to see who she had knocked down. She didn't recognize him at all.  
  
"Well. I'm really sorry. I must go to the Library. Bye." she stated, and hurried off before she knocked him over again.   
  
** ** **   
  
"What took so long?" Katharine asked when Lily sat down next to her at a table.  
  
"I ran into someone."  
  
"Oh. Who?" she said after a moments silence.  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't recognize him at all. He might of been a seventh year." Lily said, as she was looking over the beginning of Katharine's Potions essay.  
  
"You should of asked his name. Was he cute?"  
  
Lily thought for a moment. She hadn't really gotten a good look at him, but she did remember his eyes. They were a deep brown, and she felt if she gazed into them long enough she would be in Heaven.  
  
"I didn't really get a good look at him. I do remember he had dark brown eyes."  
  
"Ok. That helps a lot. I guess we'll just have to have you look in every 5th year and above's eyes and see of they're brown." Katharine said, caustically.  
  
"Someone's snappish today." Lily said cooly as she started on her own Potion's essay.  
  
The rest of the hour passed quickly and soon the girls were finished with their day's lesson and in the Ravenclaw common room talking.  
  
Lily was daydreaming, while Katharine was making a fortune teller thing. "Ok, Lily! Pick a color."  
  
Lily sat up and picked a color. "Green."  
  
"G-R-E-E-N. Now pick a number.  
  
"Five."  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another one."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Ok. You will die a horrible death."  
  
"You're so mean to me. I'm doing to for you now. Pick a color." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Blue." Katharine said.  
  
"B-L-U-E. Number."  
  
"Three."  
  
"1, 2, 3. 'Nother Number."  
  
"Six."  
  
"You will become Queen of England. Did you rig this thing?" Lily asked while she checked the other fortunes.  
  
"No. Why would I do a thing like that?" Katharine asked innocently.  
  
"Because that sounds like a thing you would do." Lily stated.  
  
Katherine stuck her tongue out at Lily, then looked at her watch. "11:00 already. I'm going to bed. You coming up?"   
  
"Yeah." Lily said, as she followed Katharine up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
Katharine immediately fell asleep while Lily stayed awake, listening to the soft snores and 'Oh Anthony's' of her best friend. She was still thinking about the guy whom she had bumped into.  
  
** ** **  
  
"I can't stop thinking about her, Padfoot." James Potter said, while he was lounging on a couch in the Gryffindor common room watching Remus and Sirius play wizarding chess. Peter, the fourth Marauder, was in the Hospital Wing with a broken leg after he tripped over Snape's cauldron in Potions.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked, wincing as one of Remus's knights knocked out his castle piece.  
  
"That girl I told you about." he said.  
  
"Oh the one who knocked you over." Remus added.  
  
"How do you know?" James asked, slightly taken aback.  
  
"I told him." Sirius said, as he won the game.  
  
James gave Sirius a look and continued. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Find out her name." Remus suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, I wonder why I didn't think of that myself." James said, sitting up quickly.  
  
"Because you don't have the mental capacity that I do?" Remus offered.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Are we still on for tonight?" James asked, his tone serious. The other two Marauders nodded then went back to their new game of chess.  
  
** ** **  
  
The next day was the December 21st, the start of the Christmas Holidays. Lily and Katharine were staying for the holidays, planned on going to Hogsmeade for the day to buy gifts.   
  
"Where to first?" Katharine asked, slightly shivering in her black peacoat.   
  
"Honeydukes. I want to buy some candy for my sister." Lily said, as they walked into the candy store.  
  
"What do you think? An acid pop, or some cockroach clusters?" Lily asked while she was peering over the two items.  
  
"How about an acid pop and a half a pound of cockroach clusters?" Katharine proposed.  
  
"Ok." Lily said, and placed her order. While Katharine was over looking at the different chewing gums they had, Lily ordered some Sugar Quills for her. They left the store, and walked to the robe shop. While Lily was trying on a silky green robe, Katharine bought a pearly white robe for Lily.  
  
"What do you think?" Lily asked, as she modeled the robe for Katharine.  
  
"Very pretty. Green is so your color." Katharine complimented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They finished up their shopping and walked to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to warm them up. Katharine went up and ordered two Butterbeers while Lily sat down near the entrance. The chime on the door ringed when in walked three more Gryffindor students.  
  
Lily immediatly recognized one of them, and pointed him out to Katharine as she sat down.  
  
"Look! That's the guy I bumped into yesterday!" she whispered pointing him out.  
  
"Ooh. Look at the one next to him. He looks hot." Katharine murmured excitedly.  
  
Lily looked at them and noticed they were walking towards them.   
  
"Oh my god, here they come." Katharine shrieked, as she started to panic. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"You look fine." Lily said, struggling to stay calm as she felt her heart beat faster.  
  
"Do you guys mind of we sit here also?" One asked.  
  
"There are no empty seats." Another added. Lily looked around and noticed he was right. The place really was filling up.  
  
"Sure." Katharine said immediately, without a moments pause.  
  
They sat down and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm James Potter." said the second tallest of them all. He had the same deep brown eyes Lily had remembered, messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black." The tallest of them all said, as he bowed to Lily and Katharine. He had messy brown hair and playful blue eyes that glittered when he laughed.  
  
"And, I'm Remus Lupin." said the third tallest. He had sandy colored hair and gray eyes that were serious yet magnetic.   
  
"My name is Lily Evans." Lily said, then nudged Katharine who was staring at Sirius. She blushed deeply.  
  
"I'm Katharine Farrell." she said. Katharine was a brunette with piercing blue eyes, that could icy in an instant, but were usually energetic.  
  
James was looking at Lily when he realized it was she who had knocked him over yesterday. "Did you by any chance knock me over yesterday?" he asked hopefully.  
  
** ** **   
  
A/N: How was this? Let me know. 


	2. LateNight Partying

Sealed By Fate - Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. JK Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. I own the Plot, and Katharine Farrell.  
  
Author Notes: Lily Evans has her day all planned out. Until something happens she didn't expect at all. She bumps into James Potter.  
  
** ** **  
  
"Um, yeah. That was me." Lily said, staring at her mug of foaming butterbeer.  
  
James nodded, not saying anything. He glanced sideways at Lily and caught her staring at him. He flashed her a grin. "It's ok. I'm actually glad you knocked me over."   
  
Lily smiled slightly, and looked over to see Katherine laughing as Sirius told her a joke. Remus was idly playing with the straw paper on the table, and James was staring at her intently.  
  
"So, tell me a bit about yourself." James said, moving a bit closer to her.  
  
Lily thought for a moment then responded with, "I'm a prefect, my best subject is charms, and I love to read."  
  
"Cool. I play quidditch on the Gryffindor team. I'm the seeker." he said.  
  
Lily nodded, and took a sip of her butterbear. It warmed her insides, from her head to toes. She shivered slightly at the warmth that was either radiating off of her drink or James.  
  
Outside, the snow was falling clear and white, dancing across the inky black sky. The winter holidays were coming in two days and the whole of the Hogwarts students were out, doing their shopping, or just visiting the various local sights in the village.  
  
Lily looked to her right and saw Katherine giggling as Sirius was telling her a joke. Lily smiled. She was glad she bumped into James, and they met up at the Three Broomsticks. She glanced at her watch and saw the time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have my Astronomy report to finish, and we have class tonight! C'mon, Katy!" she said, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her out of the booth.  
  
Katherine struggled to adjust her skirt, and say goodbye to Sirius. "Wait, Lily! When will I see you again?" James called to her retreating back.  
  
Lily whirled around. "I'll be at the masquerade ball. Meet me outside the Great Hall at seven!" she called back to him. Then walked out of the building.  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
  
"Lils! Why'd you do that? We were having a great time with them, and you were really starting to loosen up and have some fun." Katherine said, on their way back to the castle.  
  
"Because, I have my Astronomy report to finish, and I don't think you finished yours yet." Lily declared, opening the door.  
  
"Actually I did. And I planned on having a good time tonight, because all my work was caught up and I could relax until the holidays." Katy said, slightly tripped on the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry. We can meet up with them at the masquerade ball." Lily said.  
  
"'Griffe de Raven.'" Katherine told the portrait. They entered a large room, with deep carved marble fireplaces, blue armchairs in all shades, painted a palette of a darkening sky across the deep mahogany hardwood floors. Carved bookcases with intricate patterns and witty quotes lined the walls.   
  
Lily flopped down on a deep blue couch near the main fireplace and pulled out her books from under the chair. Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room seemed to have a set place where they could leave their books and no one would upset it.  
  
Katherine started to sit down, but stood back up again. "I'm going to go out again. I'll see you later." she called.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and set to work on her Astronomy essay. She already had four feet, which was the required amount, but she wanted to tweak it a bit.  
  
The common room slowly trickled with emptiness, until Lily was the only one left. She glanced at her watch. It was 12:42 AM. Katherine still wasn't back. Lily was starting to get worried about her friend, when she burst in, doing a reggae version of 'It's Raining Men.'  
  
On the last chorus, of 'Alleluia, Alleluia!', Lily finally got Katherine to sit down and shut-up. She muttered a spell, and got Katherine back to consciousness. She had passed out after 'Alleluia.' "Katherine! Katherine!" she said, trying to snap her friend into reality.  
  
"Oh, heya Lils. You've got mighty purty hair. It's looks like a fire! And, and, your eyes are nice too!" Drunken Katherine said.  
  
  
"Katherine! Snap out of it." Lily said, lightly slapping her cheeks. Katherine moaned groggily and sat up.  
  
"Oh, my head. What happened?" she asked, rubbing her temples. Lily zapped up a cold compress and handed it to her friend. "That's what I'd like to know. What do you remember?"  
  
"I was at the Three Broomsticks, with Sirius and James, and we were having butterbeers. Then we left and went to this club down the road, at the back of some shop. It was cool, until some gut gave me a drink. That's all I remember." she said.  
  
Lily stood up and helped her friend up. "C'mon, we have Astronomy in a few minutes, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
  
** ** ** **   
  
A/N: How was this? Let me know!  
  
Thanks to: princess pixie ice, Lady Meriadoc, Sunnystar-12, Krissy, anonymous 1, james and sirius' girl, marzoog, Centra-gal86, Briar Rose, btownbabe, zebragurl, and anonymous 2, for reviewing. 


	3. Masquerade

Sealed By Fate - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I have no intention of profiting from this story. JK Rowling owns James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. I own the Plot, and Katharine Farrell.  
  
Author Notes: Lily Evans has her day all planned out. Until something happens she didn't expect at all. She bumps into James Potter.  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
  
Lily and Katherine were getting ready for the Masquerade Ball. It was December 21st, the night sky was laced with silver stars and was kissed with coolness. Odd for a December in Scotland. Both had decided to stay for the holidays and were going to the ball.  
  
Lily had let Katherine put some make-up on her and do her hair. She had also splurged her money on an eighteenth century style gown. The theme of the ball was 'Dance Through the Ages.' Everyone was to go in a costume from their favorite time period.  
  
Lily had chosen an amber silk gown, with a fitted bodice, and a slightly flowing skirt that was prominent in that era. The skirt parted off to the sides to show a cream under layer. The next was square and low, and the sleeves came to her elbows, and flowed out with ruffled lace.   
  
Her shoes were cream with jade green embroidering on them. They were pointed toes, with an open back and low heel. Although they were authentic, they were wearable – enough to be danced in. She had gone full out and bought silk stockings and a necklace that complimented the gown. It was simple, a dark-brown leather band wrapped around her neck, the excess flowing down, a simple white lily attached to the ends.   
  
Her hair was teased and set into a simple up-do. A wide cream ribbon was woven through it to hold in it place. She had a dash of rouge on each cheek and a simple amber cameo bracelet on her right wrist.  
(A/N: to see where I got the details for Lily's gown go to www.marquise.de/en/1700/pics/1778_1.shtml )  
  
Katherine had chosen a blue Victorian style gown from 1853. It was a powder blue, the exact color of her eyes. It had a low neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. The waist was triangular, with a flowing puffed skirt. The gown itself was made of powder blue crepe and silk. The sleeves were short, with white lace and a blue trim.  
  
Her shoes were white silk dancing slippers. The shop keeper had told her it would be an amazing night if she 'danced through the soles of her slippers.' She had a gold locket around her neck with a picture of her mother and sister in it.   
  
Her hair was pulled back into a Victorian-era hairstyle and in the back was a powdered blue headpiece with flowing ivory lace. On her wrists were strands of pearls and gold charm bracelets. Her make-up was simple. She had light natural colors that enhanced her features.  
(A/N: to see where I got the idea for Katy's gown go to www.marquise.de/en/1800/arte/a1853_1.shtml )  
  
Both girls exchanged smiles and made their way to the entrance hall. Lily had an amber silk mask on that covered her nose and eyes, and Katherine had a blue silk mask that she could hold to her face at her leisure.  
  
They walked into the hall and gasped at the amazing transformation. The floor was changed into black and white marble and the walls were covered in golden carvings and patterns. All along there were tapestries in deep rich jewel tones – purples, caramel browns, deep claret, evergreen, and midnight blue.  
Each depicted famous scenes of battles, monuments, castles or people.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet James out front?" Katherine asked, as they walked around the floor.  
A hand flew to Lily's mouth as it formed the perfect 'o' shape. "You're right. I'll see you around!" Lily walked off to the entrance and waited for James.  
  
Katherine stood around, fanning herself, while she waited for someone to come up and ask her to dance.  
That someone came soon. "Good evening, madam." A deep voice said behind her. She turned around to face a man dressed in a Victorian style-suit. It was a black and matched his hair. He had a black mask on that hid his eyes, but the sound of his voice led Katherine to believe it was Sirius.  
  
She didn't say anything about knowing whom he was, she went along with the charade. He asked her to dance as a string quartet started up a waltz.   
  
Lily meanwhile was waiting for James when a man dressed in a costume that seemed to compliment her own came up to her. He bowed low. "Madam."   
  
Lily smiled and curtseyed. "Sir, how does the evening fare thee?"  
  
"Nice. Fair weather. And the ball room is simply enchanting, have you seen it yet?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I shall have to show you it, milady." He offered her his arm. That was it. Lily was hooked, forget about James! This guy was positively charming. He led Lily into the hall and they stepped onto the dance floor.   
  
Couples whirled around, dressed in costumes from all different time periods. Some were in regency and antebellum, others in Egyptian and peasant ware, others in medieval and Romanesque styles.   
  
Katherine and her mystery man seem to hit it off very well. It seemed they both loved transfiguration, and tormenting the Slytherin group. They even remotely looked alike. Both had dark hair and blue eyes – hers were powder blue, and his were deep sapphire blue. Katherine stood a few shorter inches than he.   
And most of all, they both seemed to enjoy each others company.  
  
Lily and her prince were fascinated with each other, and both were anxiously awaiting the unmasking at midnight. They stole a few minutes from their dancing to refresh themselves with a drink of punch.  
  
The clock on the wall ticked towards midnights. 10....9....8.... Lily's heart was racing. 7....6....5... 'Why won't that damn clock hurry up!?' 4....3.....2.... The loud chime sounded and everyone stepped towards their last dance partner. 1. The masks came off.  
  
Katherine was the first to gasp. "I knew it was you!" she cried, and threw her arms around Sirius. He smiled, and hugged her back. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Lily waited for him to take off his mask. He finally did. Lily gasped at who it was. She removed her own and smiled. It was James!  
  
"Mr. Potter! You were so chivalrous, I never knew it was you."  
  
"Was that a compliment?" he joked, reaching out to play with a loose curl.  
  
She looked up at him, her grin broadening. "This was an amazing night. Nothing could be better."  
  
"Oh, I know one thing that could be." James said, a mischievous glint in his deep eyes.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lily asked coyly.  
  
"This." he said simply and bent down to kiss her. Her very first kiss. With James, too. Who would've believed that Lily would end up with James. He moved his hands to her hips and she moved hers to around his neck. Their love was sealed, not to be tampered with by anyone. It was simply fate. Yes, they were sealed by fate.  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
  
It is finished! I hope you all enjoyed. If you any questions, email me at: SuthernBeIIe@aol.com. Or just to talk, I'd love to talk to you guys, and feel free to make some suggestions. 


End file.
